Adventure Time with Ellie
by JavieraGurl
Summary: Finn and Jake find a human in the ocean and have trouble dealing with her.


Adventure Time with Ellie  
Chapter One

"Haha, C'mon Jake!" Screamed Finn. "You'll never catch up now!"  
Jake, out of breath, responded, "Ok, you've got me bro. I guess you really can run for 2 hours straight." Finn smiled looking back. "Wait Finn! Stop!"  
"Huh?" Finn looked forward and realised he was headed for the ocean. He screamed and fell off the cliff into the ocean.  
"FFIIIINNNNNN!" Cried Jake. He leapt in after him. He stretched Finn back to the shore. Finn was hyperventilating and spazzing.  
"Jake! Oh Glob, Jake!"  
"What man?" He shouted. Jake clenched Finn's wet shoulders. "What!? Tell me!"  
Finn, regaining his breath said, "I think I've gone crazy." Jake pulled back, laughing. "No, I'm serious! I think I saw a human in the ocean."  
"What!?" Exclaimed Jake. They both turned their heads towards the ocean. They stared and saw only the motion of the waves when suddenly something moved. "Finn! Look over there!"  
Finn squinted his eyes and replied, "That's what I saw! It's a girl! A human girl!" The figure appeared to have waved then disappeared. He started running to her but he leaped back as the waves came close.  
"Hop on!" said Jake. And so the heroes traveled the ocean to the spot where they saw her. Finn, trembling, wondered if she would come back. He leaned in closer to the sides of Jake to try to get closer. Then, out of nowhere, water splashed into his eyes. He screeched and fell back.  
"Oh, Glob, sorry!" Finn and Jake turned to the mysterious voice. It was a girl! A girl with long blond hair like Finn's, a skin tone a little darker than Finn's, and a body like Finn's. he was overcome with excitement. "Sorry, I have to work on my introductions. Say, wait, what year is this? Ha, I almost forgot you've stopped using years." Finn said not a word.  
"Hey lady, Finn says you'se a human girl," said Jake.  
Disappointment crossed the girl's face. "Sorry doggie, but I'm only half human."  
"What do you mean half?" Said Finn suddenly unfrozen.  
"Well you see, about 3 thousand years ago, a fish-witch cursed me to live out my life in the form of a fish every time I touch water." She floated on her back. "See? I have a tail. It's horrible." Finn was filled with joy. She wasn't pure human but she had something. The girl sighed and continued, "When I was 15, I was out for a swim in the ocean. Suddenly, a talking fish with an average Joe voice told me the world would freeze and then he asked me if I wanted to survive. Now obviously, I'd say, yes! But when I did, he gave me a fish's tail. That day, as ice spread, I headed for the water. I didn't say bye to any of my family members, my instincts told me I had to go. When I realised I didn't do that, I was already halfway down to the ocean floor and the surface was frozen solid and I've been waiting for human life ever since."  
Both boys were sniffing and tearing up. "So you're just a human with a curse?" Asked Finn.  
"Pretty much," she responded. "By the way, my name is Ellie." She smiled. " Do you think I could climb aboard?  
Jake flinched. His head moved towards Finn and whispered, "Hey what if she's faking it? What if she's not human? She could be dangerous." Finn shaked the idea of that. It wouldn't be possible for the world to be doing that to him. The thought was just to saddening. With disbelief, he stretched his hand out towards her. He touched the ocean water drops on her hands and screamed. He was still terrified of the ocean. "Here," said Jake. He stretched his stomach to create a gap under Ellie and propped her aboard.  
"Thanks, and sorry about my moistness." Finn chuckled it off. As Jake stretched back to land, the air dried Ellie. Her scales were replaced by two legs and torn up pyjamas. Her original clothes came back. "I'm sorry if I tend to apologise a lot but I just have to, I don't know why." She wobbled as she stumbled back onto land. "Ha ha, sorry I don't have my land legs yet." She grinned a wide smile and closed her eyes as the wind blew into her face and across her long, blond hair. "I'm back!" She screamed out. When the breeze ended, she instantly hugged Finn with a strong embrace and said, "thank you."


End file.
